


Almost Like Magic

by NeoVenus22



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Leap For Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can do joined-up writing now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Magic

He can do joined-up writing now. He likes making the letters go together, all big and pretty. He likes adding a lot of extra loops and swirls. The nurses call them flourishes and always smile when he does them. Sometimes his writing goes slowly, but the nurses tell him it'll get easier and faster, especially now that he doesn't have to lift the quill up for every new letter. They gave him a big, pretty quill as a present, and it sort of dances across the parchment when he's writing, except sometimes he's watching that and not his letters and they get messy. They tell him to practice and he does; he doesn't have much else to do. They tell him he used to do magic, but he doesn't remember how to anymore, except that he can make his name look very pretty, and that's almost like magic.

Painting might be nice. No one expects painting to be neat or stay on the lines and it can have as many loops and swirls and flourishes he wants. Tomorrow, he thinks he might try painting.


End file.
